Team Racer Ressurected at Last
by tukatarina
Summary: Based on the tv series Speed Racer the Next Generation. Speed and X begin an adventure that no one would have predicted when they meet the two cousins. Then, Team Racer is started up again, only to be threathened by those who want the Racers gone. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Team Racer, Resurrected at Last

Rex Racer woke up with a feeling. A feeling of knowing that something good was going to happen along with something bad. He glanced at his digital clock, the red numbers standing out at him. 8:53 am. He jumped out of bed, classes didn't start till 10, but breakfast was over at 9:30 and it took him a while to get ready.

He grabbed his usual gray, sleeves shirt and jeans and headed for the bathroom. He changed fast, but that wasn't what was going to get him late. He walked back to his counter and plugged in his new hair dryer with a fluff dial and well the rest really wasn't that important. He glanced at his clock again, 9:15, great he had fifteen minutes to get to breakfast. He put his hairdryer down and headed out the door.

As he stepped out his room, his foot slipped on the mail that was on the ground. Apparently someone had gotten his mail for him, again. He bent down to pick it up and looked at the first one. It was addressed to him from someone he hadn't heard in a while. Breakfast could wait, this was important. X read the letter then reread it once, then twice. He couldn't believe what the letter said. He glanced at the clock, 9:20. Great now he defiantly wasn't going to make it to breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Speed Racer sat with his two friends Lucy and Connor, when he noticed that his newly found brother wasn't at breakfast yet. It seemed strange to him when he saw Annalise, X's girlfriend, eating alone with Jess and Jared. "Hey have you seen X?" he asked his friends. Both of them looked at his usual table, but didn't see him, so they shook their heads.

Just then X walked into the cafeteria, walking as if he had planned to arrive late to breakfast. X took one quick look at the serving line, which was already being packed up, and headed to his usual table empty handed. He sat down next to Annalise and drapped his arm around her shoulders. Speed sighed, he still didn't get what X saw in that spoiled brat.

"You know, maybe I should check the Mach 6 just to make sure it's tip top shape," Connor said, picking at his fruit. Speed sighed, that was Connor's excuse for just wanting to be with his car. Lucy knew it too.

"You checked it yesterday, so why do it again today? Besides, it's supposed to rain and you know that they don't take us out to the virtual track when it rains," Lucy told him. Connor shrunk in his seat, disappointed. Speed laughed, he had weird friends. He turned back to look at his brother, who caught his eye. Speed watched as he excused himself with his friends and walked over to his table.

"Hey Speed," X greeted as he slid into the chair next to Speed. "Lucy, Connor."

"Hey" everyone greeted almost simultaneously. Speed watched as X eyed his uneaten pancakes. Sighing he handed his plate over to X, who greedily took it.

"Something you want something, besides my breakfast?" Speed asked as he watched X gobble down the food. X nodded.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up, something big is going to happen this afternoon, and to make sure not to make any plans for tonight, not that you would," he said jokingly. Speed rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here," Speed said, shooing X away. X laughed and took his plate with him.

"What do you think he meant by something big was going to happen?" Lucy asked once X was out of ear shot. Speed shrugged.

"I have no idea."

**-Later in the day, outside the Racing Academy-**

Two racing cars raced to the entrance of the Academy. Nobody was on the desert highway, except for those two cars, so they had no worry of running anyone over. The dark green car swerved to a stop, right in front of the gate. The other car, the black one, stopped next to the green one. Both drivers got out of their cars, taking off their driving helmets. The driver of the dark green car took hers off and shook her head, letting her brown hair re-adjust. "Ha, I win!" she exclaimed to the other driver. She looked to be about eighteen, maybe a year younger. Her dark eyes showed the excitement she had felt from the exhilarating drive.

"I let you win," the other drive said. He pulled his helmet off and ran a hand through his somewhat shaggy dark brown hair, which like his sister's, was wet with sweat.

"Yeah right," she shoot back at him, "You just can't admit that you lost to your little sister," she said, grinning. He rolled his eyes, clearly not enlightened by his sister's comment.

"Do you think anyone's expecting us?" he asked her, changing the conversation. She nodded. "Besides Uncle Spritle and X," he said. He knew his sister all to well. She shook her head.

"Not unless X told someone," she said. He probably did tell someone, she thought, thinking of their new found cousin. "Right, shall we be going at the speed limit now?" she asked him tauntingly. He rolled his eyes and nodded, getting back into his car. The girl followed his lead and got into hers'. There was no need to put the helmet back on, consider they would be going at or below the speed limit.

**-In building, outside Headmaster Spritle's office-**

The door opened to Headmaster Spritle's office, and the two young racers walked in. Headmaster stood from behind his desk to greet them. The girl walked around his desk and embraced him. "Uncle Spritle, it's so good to see you," she said as she let him go and sat down in the brown wooden chair next to her brother.

"It's good to see both of you. My how much you have grown," he said amazed as he sat back down. "Right, so let's get down to business. Damien, your transfer papers got here and they've been checked and loaded into the system, so now you're officially part of Racing Academy," he said, talking to the boy. Damien nodded, of course the papers would be here and correct, his father took care of it personally after all, he thought. Suddenly the intercom on Spritle's desk went off.

"Headmaster Spritle, Speed and X Racer are here," said the nasally, bored voice. Spritle pushed to button to respond.

"Send them in."

The door opened and both of the Racer brothers walked in. "Just in time X. Speed, I'd like you to meet two very special people," Headmaster Spritle said, a huge grin on his face. The girl stood up and faced them both. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Hey Speed, it's so glad to finally meet you. Names' Katherine, I'm your cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

Team Racer Ressurected at Last

Speed stood there, paralyzed. Katherine let him take in the information and moved around him. "X!" she said, her arms outstretched. X laughed and pulled her closer to him and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, T.K.," he said, letting her go. Damien stood from his chair and they gave each other one of those man hugs, the kind that they shake hands then pull themselves closer together to then slap their backs. Katherine rolled her eyes and turned back to Speed, who was staring around disbelieving what he was seeing.

"T.K.?" he asked me. Of all the questions he had to start with that one. Uncle Spritle pulled up an extra chair and the bench so we could all sit down.

"Why don't we all sit down," the headmaster suggested. They all took a seat, X taking the bench, Speed the chair. "Katherine, answer the question," he said, his hands on his chin. Katherine puffed, annoyed that she had to answer it.

"Ugh, my name is Trixie. Trixie Katherine, actually. Just call me Katherine, Kates or Katie or you can call me T.K. like X. But never call me Trixie if you ever want to drive again," she warned. Speed nodded, he got the point.

"So Katherine, what are your plans for the school year?" Headmaster Spritle asked, changing the subject. Katherine's face lightened up then darkened again.

"Father's shipping me off to boarding school in England," she said darkly.

"Uh oh, she said father, she must be mad. What's the matter Kates, you've been to boarding school before," X told her. She glared at him.

"It's an all girl school, the kind where you learn to be proper and lady like," she said, shivering. X laughed, Damien snickered. "So not funny," she told them, sticking her tongue out like she was seven. "Besides, Father said that I convinced Uncle Spritle to let me go to school here, and then I didn't have to go." There was a shimmer of hope in her voice.

"No," said Spritle.

"Aw, come on Uncle Spritle. Don't ship me off!" Katherine said begging.

"No, you're not even eighteen yet," he told her.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it," Damien told her, a small smile on his face.

"Please! It would be a really good time for us to get to know each other," she said, placing an arm around Speed, who till then was silent.

"I have an idea," Speed said. X groaned. "What?"

"It's just that your ideas usually end up with me saving your butt and both of us getting detentions." X pointed out.

"Yeah, well this one's different," Speed said, looking at Headmaster Spritle. "Have her race in the qualifier, if she places she stays, if she doesn't, well she goes off to boarding school."

"That's a super idea! I knew I was going to like you," Katherine grinned. She turned back to her uncle who was thinking it over. "Please Uncle Spritle, pretty please."

"Fine, but I want both X and Speed racing in this one. I also want you Damien, I know that it's just a transfer but it's a mandatory race for all new students," he said. They all nodded. "You lose, you go. You win you stay," he said directly at Katherine. She nodded rapidly.

"I hope you know that you just practically gave her the spot in a silver platter," Damien told him. Spritle looked confused, but let it go.

"Oh, Damien, your room key," Spritle remembered handing Damien the room key.

"I'll bunk with him till I officially get in," Katherine suggested. Spritle nodded. They'd done this drill before. Headmaster Spritle excused X and Speed from the rest of their classes so they could all get to meet each other more. He knew this was big for Speed, who in a couple months went from orphan to brother to cousin.

**-Later-**

"X, are you obsessed with yourself or something?" Katherine asked looking around. They were in his room, just hanging out when she noticed that everything had his name, or letter, on it.

"All that winning must be going to your head," Damien said teasingly, "But I'll fix that."

"Dream on." X laughed.

"Are you still dating Annalise?" Katherine asked, wondering.

"Yeah, and you better behave this time T.K.," he warned her. Speed wasn't there at the moment; he'd gone off to find Lucy and Connor.

"I don't know why you even like her, she's a spoiled, self centered, daddy's girls princess." Last time they'd come to visit Annalise had gotten on Katherine's last nerve, to say the least.

"Hey, when is the qualifier race?" Damien asked quickly, changing the subject. X gave him a thankful look. Katherine snorted.

"Uncle Spritle thinks I'll lose if puts all three of you boys to race me," she said confidently.

"Hey, Speed's a pretty good racer," X said in his brother's defense.

"I know, I've seen him race. The course is going around in circles around the track, using the virtual track would be unfair to newbies, so this will be a piece of cake."

"She beat me to school," Damien said, getting to her point. Katherine smiled in triumph.

"Well, that changes things," X said. "Or you're just losing your edge Damien."

Damien rolled his eyes and through a pillow at his cousin.

**-Meanwhile in Speed's room-**

"Hey Speed, where've you been?" asked Connor when Speed walked into their shared room. Lucy was sitting on the desk chair, reading the latest Racing Magazine. She looked up at Speed's confused face.

"I have cousins," he said simply, flopping down on his bed.

"What!" they both shouted in unison. He sat up and looked at them.

"You heard me, I have cousins. One of them transferred to the Racing Academy today so I had to go to Headmaster Spritle's office to meet them," he sighed.

"Them? What about the other one?" Lucy asked.

"Her name's Katherine and she's seventeen so she's trying to convince Spritle to let her stay."

"Is he?" Connor asked.

"She's going to race in the qualifier, if she places she stays, if she doesn't she goes off to boarding school. So now I have to race in the qualifier against her,.Spritle's got X and her brother, Damien, racing too. He doesn't want to risk it," he said. He didn't tell them that it had been his idea to start with.

"I would think Spritle would let his daughter race here," Connor said. Speed looked at him confused.

"They're not Spritle's kids," he said. Connor looked very confused; Chim Chim mimicked his confused expression.

"They aren't? Well then who's left?" Connor asked.

"X or Rex actually. Not our X, Speed Senior's older brother Rex, who became X after faking his death, then Rex again when he reviled his true identity thirteen years ago," Lucy explained.

"I didn't know that! There must be a gap in my Speed biography," Connor said, checking to make sure his book was complete.

"It wasn't made a big deal, no one knows why though." They sat there in silence, thinking. Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Katherine.

"Hi, I'm Katherine," she said introducing herself.

"Lucy and that over there is Connor," she introduced.

"Great. Hey, we're heading for burgers, want to join us?" She asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"Can we stop for ice cream on the way back?" Connor asked. Katherine laughed and nodded. "Great let's go," he said hopping of his bed, knocking Chim Chim over. Everyone laughed and got up from where they sat.

**-In the parking lot-**

The four Racers' and Lucy and Connor walked into the parking lot. People were surrounding two cars, admiring them. "Looks like they dropped them off," Damien told his sister. She nodded. People turned and looked at them, parting way for them to get to their cars. Everyone knew them already; they'd visited X a lot of times and their uncle over the years, not to mention Damien was regularly on the cover of some magazine. Everyone whispered and pointed at them, but the two seemed oblivious that they were there.

"These are your racing cars?" Connor asked, his mouth opened as he looked at a dark ruby car and a dark gray one. Damien and Katherine both shook their heads.

"Nope, our racing ones are in the garage and since they only fit two people each it wouldn't be convenient to ride somewhere in them. So dad got us these, our day cars he calls them," Katherine explained. Someone snapped a picture with their camera phone, but she didn't faze.

"I'm driving," Damien told her, keys already in hand. She shook her head.

"Not my baby," she told him.

"Come on, you know my hardly has any gas in it," he told her.

"Not my fault. My car, I drive,"

"I have the keys."

"How do you have the keys to my car? You took them out of my coat pocket didn't you?" she accused him. He smiled evilly and stepped around her, heading toward the ruby car. She muttered something unintelligible and walked around to the passenger seat. X was taking his car; they couldn't all fit in one car. Speed, Connor and Chim Chim where going to ride with X, while Lucy rode with the other two. "Don't run over anyone," Katherine warned her brother as he backed up.

"I know," He didn't run over anyone, but he came close to hitting some crazy kid who wanted an autograph. Damien cursed silently, then rolled the window down and signed the kid's notebook. They made it out to the highway with out anymore incidences.

"Dose it bother you that every where you go, people are wanting your autograph?" Lucy asked wanting to know. Damien shook his head.

"Sometimes, but most of the time we ignore them, as you saw in the parking lot. It's not that we try to be mean, it's just that having a dad who started an organization that was basically the justice system of racing makes everyone think you're there for a reason, an underground reason."

"Besides, we know all of them already. We always came to visit our uncle when we were kids, then we had to start and get out in the public so people would know us and start to like us. Dad kept saying it was the only way to make sure nothing would happen, and if it did, people would rebel or something like that," Katherine said. She sound as casual as if she was talking about bugs, not that people often threat them to gain something from their dad.

"So Lucy, you race?" she asked, changing the subject. Lucy shook hear head.

"I'm more of a mechanic and a spotter than a racer," she confessed.

"You two should talk mechanics one day," Damien suggested.

"You mechanic?" Lucy asked Katherine. She nodded.

"We both do, but Damien's not as into it as I am. Dad made us start learning when we were small; something about knowing the car makes you a better racer. Besides, it handy when suddenly it breaks down on the road and no mechanic is near by."

They talked about more things, different subjects until they reached the burger shack. Before they got out of the car, Katherine placed black sunglasses over her eyes, and Damien got a baseball hat out of the glove compartment.

"Downsides of being famous," he muttered.

Nobody bothered them through out the whole time. Occasionally they got weird glances from the people around because of the loud noise they were making. It wasn't till they got out restaurant that things got loud. Katherine accidently bumped into someone who was going in and she was going out. They both fell to the ground, Katherine's glasses knocked off. The girl's eyes widened when she saw her, "You're Katherine Racer!" she practically yelled, getting up. Katherine got up, forcing a smile to her face.

"Yeah, that's me," she said casually. The girl turned and looked at Damien who had helped his sister up.

"And you're Damien Racer! Oh my gosh, I saw both your pictures in last month's Racing Magazine, adorable. You were doing the brother/sister segments where they got all the racing siblings together and talked about how racing was in their family blood and how they always strived to be the best to beat one another. Of course, you're not racing," she said, turning to Katherine, "But everyone knows you will and they want to get to be the fist to scoop the story for when you turn the big eighteen," she said rapidly. She turned to look at who was behind them and screamed again. "Oh my gosh, you're the Racer Brothers! You're in this month's issue!" she screamed. She turned to look at Connor and Lucy, who we're standing there, feeling like the third wheel. "You both help them when they race don't you? You act as Speed's mechanic and both of their spotters!" she yelled once more. They nodded. They were amazed how the girl could scream so much without losing her voice.

The fan made all of them sign her copy of last month's issue of the Racing Magazine, which she always apparently kept in her car. Then she had them take pictures with her, using her camera phone. Finally they managed to get back into the cars.

"Wow, and to see that you too have to deal with that almost every single day," Lucy said. They both nodded.

"I need tighter sunglasses," Katherine muttered. Damien turned the engine on and backed out once more, heading for the Racing Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Racer Resurrected at Last .03

Damien and Katherine sat in their room, not doing much of anything. It was late into the night and everybody was probably already asleep. Katherine was pretending to look through a magazine, but all she really was doing was flipping pages over and over again. Damien just sat at his desk, his chin atop of his hands. He turned around and looked at his sister. "I can't believe you're going to do this," he said. Katherine looked up from her magazine.

"Doing what?" she asked him, turning her gaze back to the pages.

"You know what. Coming to school here."

"Technically I'm not coming to school here, well not yet anyway," she said, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"You're not supposed to be here at all. You should be half way to England by now. You know that this is going to be dangerous. Dad knew and that's why he was sending you to England, so you could be away from all this." Katherine closed the magazine and looked up at her brother.

"Who says I'm here for the same reason you are? What if I'm just here to race?" Katherine asked him. She got up from the chair and went into the bathroom. Damien rubbed his temples.

"She needs a better lie than that one," he said to himself out loud.

-Next Day-

Saturday. A day when the students were free of classes and able to get some extra sleep. Most of them actually did. Well except for the two Racers who were already up, dressed and moving about the room. "I can't believe you lost my keys," Katherine huffed angrily as she moved away the couch cushions.

"I said I was sorry, besides they have to be here I didn't leave the room after we got back," Damien told her, shuffling through the desk papers. This was true they hadn't left the room since they'd gotten back from the hamburgers yesterday. Katherine had slept on the bed while Damien had taken the couch. It was what they always did whenever they came to visit.

"You will be sorry if you don't find them," Katherine threatened. Damien dropped to the floor and didn't answer back, knowing it was useless fighting with his sister. He was looking under the desk, when he saw something shiny. He grabbed it and in the enjoyment of finding the keys he forgot were he was and bumped his head on the desk.

"Ow. Oh and I found your keys," he said while rubbing his head. Katherine placed the cushions in their proper place before taking the keys from Damien's hand.

"Thank you. Now why don't we go get some breakfast?" she asked cheerfully and headed out the door with all the calm and patience she hadn't shown before. Damien sighed and shook his head, Katherine was weird that way.

"You know, breakfast hasn't probably even started yet. People are still asleep," Damien whispered when they past yet another door that contained a snoring person.

"I know. But you know that I have my ways," she whispered to him. They walked across the cafeteria and walked into the door that specifically said **KITCHEN STAFF ONLY** in big, bolded letters. Katherine walked right in, not bothering at all.

"Carl is that you! Ya got the syrup I asked for?" Someone shouted. Standing over the kitchen sink was a woman, who wore a pink stripped dress and a hair net over her brown curls. She turned around and gapped. She quickly dried her hands on the worn towel at her waist and rushed over to them. "Well if it ain't little Trixie and her big brother Damien. What brings ya'll back to my dear ol' kitchen?" she asked them once she'd finished embracing them. Katherine made a face when she said her name.

"Bethy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! My name's Katherine, I haven't gone by Trixie since I was six," Katherine whined.

"Now child, you hush up. The Lord gave you that beautiful name for a reason and he intends you use it," Bethy told her sternly.

"Yes mam'" Katherine grumbled. Bethy laughed and turned to Damien.

"Why Damien, how you've grown in a well formed gentleman, I bet you have the appetite of one too. Why don't you both get yourself your breakfast while I finish up here," she said to them and motioned toward the awaiting food. Bethy knew they'd come for breakfast, they always did at this hour in the morning, when everyone else was sleeping. _Those two get more done in a day than the kitchen staff works in three_, she thought as she watched to the two help themselves, _If I had an army of them well who knows how much cookin' we'd get done_. Bethy had to admit, they where a pair of fine kids, having grown up in the spotlight without a mother to look out for them. And their father was hardly home, his work keeping him busy, those two had practically raised themselves, with a little help from herself and their Uncle Spritle. "So, know tell me, what brings you too back here?" she asked them.

"Damien transferred schools," Katherine said before taking another bite of her waffle. Bethy looked at him impressed.

"Is that so? You too good for your old one?" she teased him. Damien smiled.

"Wasn't much of a competition back in the east, thought I'd try here for a while," he joked. Bethy shook her head and smiled.

"You better not let all that glory fill up that head of yours," she warned. Katherine smiled.

"That's what I tell him," Katherine said, nudging her brother. Damien frowned at her, glad she was enjoying it for now.

"Why don't you tell Bethy about your race today," Damien said, smirking at his little sister when Bethy had her back turned. Katherine took the chance to glare at her brother, wishing looks could kill.

"Trixie Racer, what in tarnations is your brother talking about?" Bethy turned around, the knife she'd been using to cut the vegetables with in her hands. It was a little disconcerting. "What's this about you racing? I hope your racing on bicycles because I know you ain't old enough to be car racing like your daddy and brother."

Katherine fidgeted on her feet, Bethy's stare making her uncomfortable. Confrontations made her uncomfortable. "Yeah well. You see there's this race. And um it's here at school. And um if I place I um get to stay um here. To um learn and race and stuff."

Bethy sighed, shaking her head. "Honey, when are you going to learn to stop all this um and ands?" she asked her. "Keep your confidence darling. Now, tell me everything."

"Dad wants to send her to boarding school in Europe," Damien his mouth full of scrambled eggs. Bethy glared at him and he stopped, forcing himself to swallow. "Sorry," he apologized. "Anyway, little Trixie over here refuses to go so Dad said if she got Uncle Spritle to take her in, she could stay."

"So he's having her race for her spot in the entrance exam," Bethy finished, getting the point. "So I'm guessing he's having little X and his brother Speed race," she said, counting of. "Damien of course and probably as an assurance little Miss Annalise."

Katherine stood up an excited glimmer in her eyes. "I get to race Annalise?" she grinned broadly. "Ohh this is going to be such a good race."

Bethy turned back to her vegetables, sighing. "Leave that poor girl alone Trixie," she warned Katherine. "Poor things all skin and legs. She didn't last against you last time and she won't last again. Now, finish up that breakfast and get on out of my kitchen."

Katherine and Damien both laughed, putting their empty dishes away.

"Hope to see you later Bethy," Katherine called over her shoulder as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Good luck," Bethy called after them. "Remember to put your seatbelt on! And your helmet!"

"Got it!" Katherine called after her. She turned and hit her brother's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Damien asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"That's for being a tattle tale," she told him. "You just had to go and tell her, didn't you?" Damien grinned cockily, hooking his thumbs through his jean belt loops.

"I just love seeing you freeze up like that," Damien teased. "Ow! Stop that," he said, rubbing his shoulder again after Katherine hit him again.

**A/N:** Alright, don't go thinking this is the revival of the fanfiction. It may be, or it may not be. I found this in my computer files, half done so I figured I would finish it up, tidy it up and post it.

On a separate note, anyone see the new episode? The season (is it the next season?) premiere?


End file.
